


Eternal Grace

by mforpaul



Series: ADA husbands & ADA wives [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi mentioned, Birthday, Boob appreciation, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/pseuds/mforpaul
Summary: Alex Topping with Toppings





	Eternal Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hasbleidy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hasbleidy).

> Very happy birthday to my friend, Hasbleidy! You deserve all happiness and I hope I can contribute a little bit with this birthday fic. 
> 
> You wanted toppings on Alex's body that she demands to be cleaned off and as a reward Casey gets what she wants, to be topped by her, all that while denying orgasm. I hope I pulled that off!
> 
> I love Hasbleidy for many reasons and very much for this prompt. Before I even knew what Lesbian feelings are I had them for Alex and Casey, so I'm glad to have my first try on lesbian smut with these ladies. 
> 
> And thanks to my beloved Rahel for betaing!

The way she lolls on bed, stark naked with that voracious smile on her face.

"Don't do that to me, please!"

Casey can barely hold herself back. Even without those black rimmed glasses the woman looks absolutely sexy and Casey is lost, she is completely lost in Alex's body before they even begin.

Alex presses her knees together and turns a little so that she presents her perky little butt, but only half of it. Her perfect body draws an elegantly curved line onto Casey’s bedsheets.

And Casey doesn't know where to look first. Boiling inevitably inside of her is that thirst, thirst coupled with impatience. _She wants her!_

Maybe it's that smile, that smile so small but so knowing that Casey wants nothing else than just lie down and let that woman do to her whatever she wants.

"Are you sure you don't want to put that on me?"

Alex laughs in response to Casey's bold request, it's bright and blithe. The sound is like music in Casey's ears and to Casey's misery it causes her to expose a little more of her delicately long neck.

"You know what to do, Casey!"

Her tone is seductive and leaves no doubt that she will insist. Casey thinks that she also doesn't mind _that_. That Alex tells her what to do.

Casey bites her lower lip and takes one last moment to consider Alex Cabot naked in her bed before she reaches for the bottle of chocolate syrup on the bedside table.

She realizes that Alex watches her closely which only adds to her enthusiasm by sending a warm shiver down her spine.

Casey does know what Alex wants her to do and she wants to _satisfy_ her but what Casey in turn really wants is to just lie under Alex and give herself to her.

She will get that later Casey tells herself. Until then only one thought on her mind counts, Alex. Alex and her body.

Casey turns the bottle around and starts drizzling syrup onto Alex's long neck. Alex rewards her with a little twitch of the corner of her sensual mouth. It is a confident smile tipped off with amusement, it looks so beautifully playful on this otherwise so serious face.

So Casey paints her body a little more. The syrup splashes on her marble skin in a thin spurt and Casey trails down, circles over Alex's boobs which nearly gives her a heart attack. Casey licks her bottom lip in anticipation, knowing very well that Alex's bright blue eyes are fixed on her face and watch everything Casey does very closely.

So Casey urges herself to keep on dropping syrup down the suggestive path along the delicate line of Alex's belly and only stops right above her clit.

Casey licks her lips. She shivers at the thought of following that path of chocolate and this in turn makes her suddenly very aware of how hard her nipples are. And Casey wishes nothing more than Alex to suck at them.

But, she is not going to ask her. For now.

She already wants to lean down when Alex stops her with a featherlight touch on her shoulder.

"You forgot the cream."

Casey groans. "You cannot be serious," she exclaims but she already reaches forward to put the bottle of syrup back and take the bowl of cream instead.

If that sweet-faced detective knew what they are doing with the rest of his dessert! To be honest Casey herself had been quite surprised when Alex brought the sweets in the bedroom after Sonny and Rafael had left.

Not that she had minded.

Casey simply dips into the cream with her index finger and takes out a generous amount that she places right on top of Alex's nipples.

"This is where you wanna lick, don't you?"

_That smirk!_ Casey can't believe her own damn luck.

"You look so beautiful, Alex, I can't wait for you to touch me."

"First, clean me off."

Casey needs no more instructions. She ducks down and cautiously, with the tip of her tongue she tastes the chocolate on Alex's collarbone.

Casey moans, even more than Alex does. _Her whole body screams for that woman!_

"You can do better than that," Alex whispers into her ear.

Casey groans when she presses her flat tongue against the crook of Alex's neck and takes a heartful lick. She doesn't know what tastes better, the sinful chocolate or the skin promising more sins underneath.

Casey’s eager tongue searches for the chocolate on Alex’s body and only slows down a little when Casey reaches Alex's boobs. She just needs to take her time there.

Deliberately leaving the cream on top untouched for the time being, Casey thoroughly licks and licks around Alex's left breast. Her breath accelerates and she feels the flushes of heat radiating through her body. The noises she is able to elicit from Alex are a pure delight and only stirs up her blood more. All those beautiful _ohs_ and _ahs_ and Casey can barely believe that she is the one making Alex feel that way.

Encouraged by Alex's lust, Casey decides to get a little bold and slightly bites into the rounding of Alex's boob.

"Oh, Casey!"

The exclamation comes spontaneously, unfiltered and certainly only triggered by the arousal inside of her and not for the purpose of doing something to Casey. Only that it does. That shoots right to her clit.

Casey smirks to herself. It's that naked woman underneath her who is perfectly smeared with chocolate and saliva and yet it is Casey who feels _dirty. _

_She_ wants to be ruined, _she_ wants her body to be taken in possession by Alex. But Casey had never minded to work to get what she wants.

"You're filthy!"

Casey laughs at that and looks up to find an intense set of blue eyes fixed on her with graceful ease.

"Do you like that?"

"Keep going, make me clean!"

Casey doesn't need to be told twice. She ducks down and closes her mouth around the cream topping. Alex arches her back only slightly but there's no doubt about how much she loves what is being done to her.

Casey's tongue twirls and twirls until the cream is gone and she has found a hard nipple to twirl her tongue around. Then she lightly sucks. _Fuck!_

"Yes, that right!"

Casey feels how wet she is. As if her pussy is on fire. She closes her eyes. Her hand finds the now clean boob and firmly squeezes.

Her lips brush over the soft skin of Alex's chest to find the other boob to give it the same thorough treatment.

"Fuck, Casey!"

Alex Cabot is a woman composed of elegance, not even the passion for her cause can ruin the calm composure that is only adorning her grace. And here she is, underneath Casey saying “fuck” over and over again.

With the tip of her tongue Casey spreads the cream over Alex's already sweet boob. This only gives her the very welcomed opportunity to have to lick even more. Alex has demanded to be licked clean after all. With her other hand she grabs the other boob. Casey's thumb brushes over the hard nipple.

"Oh my god, Alex, I love your tits! You taste so good."

Casey can't find anything anymore to lick off so she finally grabs both tits with her hands and presses them together. Casey buries her face in them.

Alex's body underneath her feels perfect. Casey can see the _goosebumps_, but Alex does feel _hot_. And if that isn't enough, a beautiful pink blush covers her fine skin.

"Don't get carried away." The laugh resonates through Alex's body and only makes Casey's head spin a little more.

Casey wants to but she also doesn't. Just as much as she wants to please Alex, she also doesn't want to jump on every opportunity to give Alex anything she wants. So her hands stay where they are, firmly cupping Alex's breasts as if she needs to hold on to her dear life while she goes down. Forcing herself to be slow, painfully slow even though her impatience dictates otherwise.

It is Casey who shivers when she finally reaches her goal. She literally shivers, her lips, her excitement and maybe even her own pussy. All in anticipation to taste that perfect pussy.

"Yeah, that's right, Casey! You know what to do."

Now Casey takes her time even more. With relish, Casey strokes her flat tongue over Alex’s labia. First the left one, and then the right one. The way Alex's body twitches in response to that makes Casey repeat the motion once or twice.

But this is how far her finesse goes. She forgets every technique or move that she may or may not have learned throughout her life and simply licks that pussy as if her life depends on it.

Alex rewards her with placing her legs on Casey shoulders, inevitably pushing Casey face deeper in her pussy.

Casey can’t get enough of any of the impressions Alex is offering her. She just loves the way Alex tastes, but the reactions she gets are even more seductive. The shiver of her skin, the movement of her hips and the beautiful moans from her lips is what makes Casey dripping wet.

With the tip of her tongue Casey is teasing the other woman's clit when Alex suddenly comes.

A hand is in her hair and it pulls, not softly. The groan on Alex’s lips lingers just as her hips cannot stop shaking.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Alex cries out and Casey only guesses that she is not done.

And she is right. If Casey had hoped for softness, she doesn’t get it (yet). Alex grabs Casey her by the shoulders, pulls her up and pushes her down on the back.

“Oh god, Alex!”

And there is that smirk again. That smirk that makes Casey’s head spin. Because _yes_, this is what she wants.

Alex bites lightly into Casey’s shoulder and Casey lifts her hips up, up against Alex’s body on top of her.

“Is that what you wanted?”

Alex’s hand slides between Casey’s legs and soon finds her clit.

“Oh yes!”

With the tip of her fingers Alex shortly slides inside of her to get some of the slickness and rubs it over Casey's clit. Alex only teases her lightly, but Casey keeps moving her hips, moves towards Alex clever fingers that lazily play with her pussy.

“Even in bed you’re fiery.”

It is only a whisper, only a huff against her ear shell. It seems too small and too soft of a sentiment for the reaction it causes on her. Casey’s skin starts to prickle as if pins and needles are crawling over her skin. She turns her head towards Alex so that she doesn’t miss a word she is saying.

“I love your passion, Casey, this is exactly what _I_ want.”

And this is when two fingers slide into her.

“Yes! Yes!”

Casey flexes her hips up so that Alex has easier access. Her vagina is so slick, Alex’s fingers move perfectly inside of her. The palm of Alex’s hand presses against Casey’s clit so that with every move Casey does she pushes against it.

“I love how wet you are, how much you want me.”

Alex bites into Casey’s other shoulder, not hard but the sweet pain mixes up with the fireworks going on inside her.

“Lick my tits, Alex, please!”

Alex had been sucking at sensitive skin on Casey's neck. Now she lifts up her head and looks Casey straight in the eyes. There is a sparkle in her ocean blue eyes, amusement maybe or it may even be surprise, accompanying the smirk that wrinkles around her lips. And if all of that doesn’t drive Casey crazy enough, Alex moves her fingers inside of her vagina.

“Is that what you want, huh? First you work my boobs and now you want me to suck yours. You filthy, Casey, absolutely filthy!”

There's no edge to Alex's tone of voice, no insistence in the undertone and Casey finds herself once again smitten by Alex's composure. Before Casey can say anything in her defense (or in her favor?) Alex ducks down and takes one of Casey’s hard nipples gently between her teeth.

“Lick, lick, Alex, just- lick them!”

Casey wiggles her hips which makes her clit rub against Alex's hand in her pussy that is by now, so Casey is sure, barely moving. It is just _there_. Casey is basically fucking herself on Alex’s two fingers and this causes a certain heat start to radiate all over her body. Casey feels unrestrained because the motion of wiggling her hips was nothing more or less than a lame attempt to shake her breasts while she is pinned down under another woman’s body.

_God_, Casey loves to be fucking needy and she loves to be in good hands as there is no doubt that Alex wants her to lose control.

To Casey’s utter surprise Alex doesn't tease. She lets her clever tongue do the work. While she keeps fingering Casey Alex licks over hard nipples, alternating between two boobs as if there is no tomorrow.

Casey breath picks up when she feels her orgasm approaching. Immediately, sweat breaks out of every pore of her body. Casey feels like she detaches from her body because she has absolutely no control over what she feels. She wants to move her body along with Alex, at the same time feels numbed by the tickle inside of her at the same time. She-

Alex pulls her hand out.

Casey opens her eyes. Did she dream? She blinks.

“I'm about to come!' Casey only pants, but Alex doesn’t answer.

She sits up, places both of her thighs next to Casey’s face and gently dips her pussy onto Casey’s lips.

Maybe Casey wants to protest but maybe she really doesn’t. She would eat that pussy out at every occasion given to her.

Almost automatically Casey hands reach up and cup that perky butt.

With her hands Casey guides the movements of Alex’s hips. Not that she needs to, because Alex, of course, rolls her hips _perfectly_. Fucking perfectly! Gently and again as if there is no urge.

Casey feels like she is basically drinking her. She sucks at Alex’s clit, she tries to lick as deep into her pussy as she can and nothing of this feels enough for Casey.

And yet it isn’t long until Alex shudders again.

“Fuck!”

Alex also groans perfectly.

Casey is too far gone to realize much about what is going on around her but she hears a flat hand clashing against the wall.

When Alex’s hand clenches around Casey’s jaw the expression on her face has completely changed. Her pupils are blown wide, she is no longer smirking. She looks at Casey insistently, beads of sweat are running down her forehead.

Alex kisses Casey hard and this is when Casey understands that nothing is in her control anymore. She will let Alex do to her whatever she wants.

This is how Casey doesn’t understand first when Alex goes down on her.

Suddenly she feels these heavenly lips kissing her pussy. Kissing is not even a euphemism here. In the heat of the moment, Casey doesn’t get how much artfulness Alex can still show in making her feel good.

Alex's tongue circles around Casey’s vagina. First she works Casey’s labia in bigger circles, then the tip of her tongue works in smaller and smaller circles until Alex twirls around Casey’s clit-

But this is where Alex stops.

“Fuck, Alex!”

Casey has been spitting out curse words since the moment they got naked and still nothing can express her disappointment, her despair, really, that Alex is again smothering the orgasm that has started to build up.

“You’re doing so good. Do you know that?”

Alex’s lips are suddenly pressed against Casey’s ears, but it fucking drives her crazy that Alex is only whispering.

“You made me feel so good.”

With her hand around Casey’s shoulder Alex gestures her to get up and Casey immediately understands. She pushes her hips forward to Alex who is already in a sitting position.

It is when their pussies rub against each other that the heat finally takes a hold on Casey and Alex lets it happen.

One hand of Alex holds on to one of Casey's tits and the other one behind herself steadies her. Again, her hips roll perfectly. They quickly fall into sync and Alex gradually accelerates their rhythm.

It starts out as waves, wonderfully warm waves in her middle. They spread in circles, in even bigger circles until they take over her body at the same time with Alex reaching yet another climax.

The following heat that shoots through her body is fueled by these eyes that watch her intensely. Casey knows that. And when her body slums on the bed absolutely spent, it is those eyes that look at her fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone wish Hasbleidy a happy birthday! Comments and kudos are welcome!
> 
> [Please check out my other birthday fic to her aka ADA husbands and ADA wives.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482496/chapters/48603011)


End file.
